Heretofore, connectors for coaxial cables have been fabricated from conductive metals such as brass. The metallic composition of such connectors tends to make the connectors relatively heavy. In applications such as aircraft, satellites, ships or other vehicles, where weight is of paramount importance, the heavy weight load caused by using a substantial number of connectors can be problematic. Moreover, it is relatively expensive to fabricate connectors from entirely metallic materials, especially in large quantities. Accordingly, there exists a need for a coaxial cable connector which overcomes the above-noted drawbacks associated with existing connectors.